Convertible type vehicles conventionally include rear quarter windows located at the lateral sides of the vehicle just behind the two side doors through which the driver and passengers gain access to the vehicle. Such rear quarter windows are normally movable vertically between an upper closed position and a lower open position with the movement being controlled by either a manually or power operated window regulator. Most conventional vehicle body designs have rear quarter constructions that limit the size of such vertically movable rear quarter windows. More specifically, the rear quarter fender structure usually does not have sufficient room permit the downward movement of a rear quarter window of a size necessary to fill the designed window opening area. With sedan or hard top type vehicles, it is possible to have the rear quarter window movable downwardly only to a partially open position so to permit the use of a larger rear quarter window opening than would otherwise be possible. However, such partial opening of the rear quarter window is not permitted with convertible type vehicles since design considerations dictate that the vehicle body have the capability of being completely open generally along the vehicle body belt line. This capability is necessary even though it is also desirable for the rear window to be movable to the upper closed position with the convertible top stored so that the vehicle occupants can limit wind within the vehicle during travel.
An alternative type of rear quarter window for a convertible type vehicle has previously been proposed as a window that is mounted on the convertible top frame so as to be movable between open and closed positions as the convertible top is raised and lowered. However, this type of window also is limited in size and does not have the capability of being movable to the closed position with the convertible top in its storage position.